Hendrik
Hendrik is a character from Dragon Quest XI. He is a champion knight of the Kingdom of Heliodor. Appearance Hendrik is a tall and powerfully built older man with sharp features and blue-green eyes. He has shoulder-length light purple hair with a single strand hanging over his face, as well as a goatee. As champion knight, Hendrik wears an ornate suit of black plate armour decorated with gold edges over chainmail and a black pair of trousers. There is an insignia of a golden two-headed eagle, the symbol of Heliodor, emblazoned on the front of his breastplate. He wears a long black cape with red lining, which is attached to his armour and he carries a two-handed sword on his back in a scabbard. As a party member, he wears a full-length blue draughtboard tunic over a long-sleeved mustard shirt and black mail, complemented by dark brown leather gloves and boots and secured with a wide leather belt about his waist. The buckle has a sun design engraved. He slings his scabbard over his right shoulder. Personality Hendrik is known for his strong sense of duty and loyalty to his kingdom, and he is unrivaled in swordsmanship. He has defeated countless monsters in the service of his kingdom and is willing to lay down his life to protect his lord. He was trained by Don Rodrigo in Puerto Valor, and the old knight considers him one of his finest pupils. Stern, serious, and steadfast, Hendrik is not one to question a superior and seldom displays emotion. Nevertheless, he is an impassioned and compassionate man who always seeks to do justice to those for whom he serves. He holds closely to a code of honour instilled in him from an early age. Though generally composed, when Hendrik's emotions surface, they are intense. Even so, he does not shy away from dangerous situations. He has a particular weakness for women as Rab does, but his nature makes this difficult to exploit if not for his devotion to Jade, whom he considers his charge though she is more than capable of asserting (and fighting for) herself. Biography ''Dragon Quest XI Early life Hendrik was raised early in the reign of King Carnelian alongside Jasper, who would become both his best friend and chief rival. The two practised daily, and shared many a tall tale by evening. Each aspired to become the finest knight in the realm; and while Jasper was arrogant, narcissistic, and a gossip, Hendrik was the complete opposite: dutiful, steadfast, and determined to excel in all that he did for king and country. These traits would earn him many honours through the years, and he would become Heliodor's champion before the events of the main story. Hendrik was an escort for Carnelian and Princess Jade on the night of the Colloquy of Kings sixteen years ago, making him present in Dundrasil around the time of the Luminary's birth. He is not seen until monsters begin to lay siege to the kingdom. As King Irwin fends off a gang of demons (Composed of 2 Moosifers and a Barbatos) to secure safe passage for Eleanor, Jade, and the newborn child, Carnelian comes into the dungeons to find Jade. He is soon possessed by a sinister presence (later revealed as Mordegon) and orders Hendrik to go after the child, believing the boy to be the "Darkspawn". As is duty, Hendrik agrees to the order. The Luminary and the others already escaped; of the four caught in a follow-up assault, three survived. The following years saw Hendrik winning more battles, but never finding the Luminary. Road to Yggdrasil Duty-bound to a corrupted king, Hendrik and others are present when Carnelian orders the Luminary sent to the castle dungeon. He earlier imprisoned a man named Erik for his roles in a series of thefts that included the Red Orb. Upon learning of the Luminary's hometown, Carnelian orders the village of Cobblestone destroyed and its residents killed. While Jasper is keen to go through with the executions, Hendrik is not; and he holds them there, providing according to the needs of each. Hendrik pursues the Luminary and his party through much of the quest, first seen trying to capture the two escaped prisoners as they break for the Door of Departure at the far eastern edge of the realm. The situation reaches a turning point at the ruins of Dundrasil when Hendrik catches up to the party. Jade, exiled since the fall of the kingdom, assists the Luminary in fending him off. Hendrik breaks off his attack when the pair has him outmatched, but he vows vengeance. As the party reaches Sniflheim, Hendrik once again catches up to them. Searching for a way to dispel the curse freezing the city over, the Luminary enters the Hekswood in search of the witch that laid the curse. Instead, he finds the guardian beast Jörmun. Stunned by the beast's power, Hendrik is rescued by the Luminary. When Rab challenges him to arrest the group, he declines, but warns them that he will return. With Jörmun vanquished, part of the seal on the snow-witch Krystalinda has broken, and she attacks both the Luminary and Hendrik. It is here that Hendrik realises he may be pursuing the wrong person. At the Heart of Yggdrasil , Hendrik arrives with Carnelian to stop Jasper from seizing the power of the great tree. Mordegon leaves the king at this time, after blasting Hendrik with a dark blast, after he tries to stop his former comrade. Stealing the Luminary's powers, Mordegon sets the stage for the World Tree's destruction. Rise of the Lord of Shadows In the months since the Fall, Hendrik has gathered survivors to the field formerly occupied by Cobblestone, now The Last Bastion, and has led able men in battle against Mordegon's monsters. His exploits gain him renown as "the Hero." When the Luminary arrives at the fort, Carnelian, now free of enthrallment, orders men to prepare for an assault from the north. Hendrik arrives with more survivors, and the Luminary is asked to meet him on the front lines. Though each has his reservations given their past, the two team up to beat back a phalanx of undead soldiers led by the Headless Honcho. Carnelian calls both to his tent, as he now sees a window to retake Heliodor and restore the day-night cycle that has disappeared since the Fall. To do so, the pair infiltrates the castle via its sewer network and dungeons. Hendrik himself is in awe of the devastation, as even the stairways leading to the throne are in shambles. With the aid of an Yggdrasil root, the Luminary discovers a secret conduit to the upper floors in the castle's kitchen. Reaching the throne room, the pair finds Jasper, who sits on Mordegon's behalf. After a confrontation filled with Jasper's rage and jealousy. he summons the first of Mordegon's Spectral Sentinels, the undead Tyriant, to finish them off. Even with the power of illusion at his command, Tyriant falls, and the ruined castle is liberated. After Tyriant's defeat, Hendrik apologizes to the Luminary for his brusque manner, and vows to support the young hero wholeheartedly. After the victory celebration, Carnelian praises the warriors for their efforts and sends the pair to Mount Pang Lai, where they might find more clues to Mordegon's defeat. At the king's behest, Hendrik is ordered to accompany the Luminary on his travels. With some reluctance, he does just that. Hendrik's new role as the Luminary's personal bodyguard affords him the chance to travel the world like never before, imparting his insight into world affairs as well as his strong sword-arm. When the Luminary's party meets up with Sylvando and his Soldiers of Smile outside Phnom Nonh, Hendrik notes that he knows Sylvando from somewhere, but only recognizes him as Don Rodrigo's son Norberto after Sylvando admits it. Hendrik speaks with his former mentor Rodrigo at Puerto Valor, where he also witnesses Sylvando disbanding the Soldiers of Smile. When reaching Octagonia, he sees that his statue has been replaced with one of Mordegon's Spectral Sentinels, Booga and warns the party about a Hyperanemon, who just welcomes them to the monster casino. After they get a Love potion, they run into Jade, who is a brainwashed monster and attempts to seduce Hendrik, to which her father's lapdog stutters. After Rab fails to talk some sense into her, Hendrik tries to grab her but gets kicked away. After Booga is defeated, he apologizes for his actions, but Jade playfully teases him, while thanking him at the same time. In Search of Lost Time Hendrik joins the party in urging the Luminary not to turn back time as he may once again be an enemy; but the latter does so nonetheless. In so doing, the Luminary and his companions face Jasper once more. The Luminary's Sword of Shadows dispels Jasper's powers and defeats him, shattering the dark orb he carried. Hendrik and Carnelian arrive a few steps too late. Hendrik is both shocked and relieved that his sworn enemy has ferreted out the true traitor of Heliodor. He prepares to avenge Jasper, but is called off by the king who, still possessed by Mordegon, wants to obtain the Sword of Light. Before he can, another entity smacks Carnelian away from the sword. He then invites the heroes back to the castle to celebrate the Luminary's return. All seems well until night falls, when Carnelian sneaks into the guest chambers for a second pass at the Sword of Light. Once again, the dark force pulls him back as he grabs the weapon. When the party confronts Carnelian, he vanishes and returns to his throne room. Hendrik enters as the party readies for battle. Carnelian convulses, and Mordegon materialises before them all, prompting a final confrontation with the wizard. After his tormentor's defeat, Carnelian orders Hendrik to join the party, that he may fight a new foe with Erdrea in its grasp. His role in the Definitive Edition is the same, however it's revealed that Jasper was present during Carnelian's rescue from Dundrasil but immediately favored Hendrik and snubbed his friend, causing the resentment between them. When Jasper is found at the balcony of Heliodor Castle, Hendrik fights Jasper one-one vowing to destroy the darkness he unwittingly helped Mordegon create. He triumphs, and once again makes his peace with his old friend, gaining the Twin Eagle armour and laying Jasper's knight emblem on his Platinum sword. Strategy Hendrik is a powerful tank with his access to axes, swords and greatswords providing offence, and shields for defence. He learns several devastating attacks fairly early in his skill trees, so it would be prudent to walk through Axes, Greatswords or Swords, then Shields. The Heroism tree concentrates on stat boosts, but high SP requirements make it difficult to access until late. Hendrik's magical capabilities are mostly limited to support; he has no offensive spells, but does have access to the healing tree of spells as well as Buff, Kabuff and Magic Barrier. Hendrik's Pep Powers tend to sync up with the Luminary's such as Cold Front and Double Dragon Slash. Hendrik's true strength bears out only if the player chooses and manages to complete Hendrik's trial in "In Search of Lost Time"; doing so adds the Fraternity tree, which gives the player access to Forbearance. When coupled with Immense Defence, Hendrik can "take one for the team" in difficult fights. Voice actors * Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) - [[Dragon Quest Rivals|''Dragon Quest Rivals]] * John Hopkins (English) - ''Dragon Quest XI'' Category:Dragon Quest XI party members Category:Human